


Some Space

by kavkei



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, estrella - some space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavkei/pseuds/kavkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin needs a little space just so he could miss his hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Space

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will flow following the lyrics of the song. You can read while listening to the song for better impact. hehehe.

Taemin and Minho were sitting on their loft's stairs that connects the 1st floor where the small kitchen and a simple living room was and the 2nd floor where their shared bedroom located. Their white Persian cat was sleeping on Taemin's feet who was still in his pajamas. Minho had a cup of coffee in one hand while his other hand played with Taemin's shoulder length auburn hair, already showered and dressed for work.

"Minho-ah, I think you should go." Taemin tapped Minho's watched trying to tell him that he's late for work.

"But Tae, I wanna stay with you. Can I not go?" Minho sighed, placing the cup beside him on the step of the stairs. Taemin just smiled and shook his head, auburn hair swayed smoothly through Minho's fingers. "Hyung, time waits for no one." Using "hyung" as a sign of seriousness, Taemin tries to pry Minho's hand away from his hair because the action was starting to make him drift off to sleep again but that won't do. Why? Because Taemin finds it hard to sleep without Minho by his side.

"Tae-ah, what are you gonna do at home today? I mean, what about lunch? You just got off your fever and trust me, I need to be here with you." Minho's drunken reasoning made Taemin chuckled sweetly. He knew well enough that his decreasing fever has got nothing to do with Minho wanting to stay in today. Simply because, since Minho just got home a week ago after a 7 weeks of business trip, the tall man couldn't stop latching off of Taemin. It's as if he's glued for life to him.

"I'll call you later ok? Don't worry about me Minho-ah. I'll be okay. Perfectly fine. I mean I have Aki to keep me company today. Aren't you Aki?" picking up Aki the Persian white cat and ruffles its white fluffy fur, Taemin looked at Minho and smiled sweetly to convince his lover to go.

"But, Tae, I'm gonna miss you so much. Won't you miss me too if I..." Minho was cut off when Taemin stood up holding Aki to go down the stairs and went to the kitchen in order to fix Aki his breakfast.

"Minho, how can I miss you if you don't go away from me?" Taemin stood up after placing Aki's milk on the floor then turned to look at his tall handsome lover who has this surprised look on his face.

"You, Tae, you totally caught me off guard." Minho smiled, walked over to Taemin and dove for a passionate kiss. He tucked Taemin's silky hair behind his left ear and stared at his lovers eyes lovingly.

"Ok, I might be home late. Is it ok with you? Can you, can you stand being away from me for 8 hours?" Taemin chuckled and playfully pinched Minho's pointy nose.

"I wanna miss you a lot today Minho. But, not so late ok? I don't think I can take it if you're late even a second after 8 hours of being apart. Aki would be dead bored by then." They both laughed at that and without a second to waste, Minho turned around and head for the door.

Taemin didn't send him because they both knew well enough that if he did, Minho won't be going to work at all.

5 hours later, Taemin was sitting by the windowsill with Aki sleeping in his lap. It was raining outside but Taemin had this smile on his face like a sick love puppy. Thoughts of him and Minho came flooding in out of nowhere. He looked around the loft and his smile became wider. Their laughters of a tickle fights rang in his ear, he remembers clearly how Minho's ears turned red due to being tickled without mercy by him. He remembers how Minho would kissed every inch of his face when the advertisement aired while watching their favourite drama together.

Sighing to himself for being so deeply in love, he took out his phone from his khakis and dialed up the number he memorized by heart. The ringing sound didn't take too long when a familiar deep voiced could be heard through the speaker after the 2nd ring.

"Hey Minho, I miss you. Come home please." Taemin smiled wider when he heard shuffles on the other side of the phone.

"I'm coming Tae, hold on and baby, I miss you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha!!! Weird ending. Thanks to those who reads, leaves kudos and comments are so damn loved!!!


End file.
